A QUE NO SABES DE MIS DELIRIOS
by apoloni18
Summary: en mis fantasías tu me perteneces pero en la realidad yo me alejare de ti (ShizxNat)
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos amantes de esta parejita (ShixNat)

bueno no soy de hacer fics de ellas pero son una de mis parejas preferidas del anime

y me fue inevitable hacer este pequeño corto

espero y les guste

DISCLAIMER: los personajes afines a la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SUNRISE por lo que escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro alguno

...

A QUE NO SABES DE MIS DELIRIOS (Natsuki x Shizuru)  
...

Te miro bajar de la moto con tu clásico estilo y elegancia, el traje encuerado y apretado que siempre llevas cuando estas en competencia hace despertar mas que mera admiración por la silueta curvilínea que demarca con una perfección inquietante

Veo a estúpidos suspirar de una forma que no me agrada, seguramente agradecidos por la oportunidad de ver tal belleza de tan cerca, no lo voy a negar yo también estoy como idiota pero me aguanto y aparento indiferencia

pero rayos!

te ves tan condenadamente candente que no los culpo por ponerse imbéciles maldición debería ser un delito que vistas de esa forma, con ese traje oscuro de rayas rojas que resaltan tu jodida perfecta figura

Odio como te miran….siempre te he dicho que la única situación en la que puedes usar ese traje es estando en mi cama ahí esposada al lecho, bueno nunca te lo he dicho pero si lo he pensado

Pero ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en matar a estos idiotas que te miran de esa manera, pero el espectáculo se pone mejor y es que después de ver como acomodas y guardas tus guantes, te quitas tu casco protector para que podamos apreciar tu hermoso rostro

Malditos no la vean, están jugando con fuego

Reprimo las ganas de arremeter con todo al chico que está a mi lado pero me contengo, o si no puedo ni debo perder la compostura

Pero me es inevitable que yo también caiga en mirarte de esa manera y es que cuando dejas el casco a un lado puedo ver tu bello rostro y esos ojos verdes que me vuelven loca, claro pero no solo me hechizan a mi

Tus estúpidos fans sí que son bulliciosos Natsuki

Pero no saben que eres mía

No lo saben….

No saben que es por ti que pierdo la razón

Que por ti es por la que sigo estando en la ciudad y no me voy a estudiar al exterior, bien yo podría hacerlo, mis notas son de las mejores y la posibilidad de una beca esta al alcance de mi mano, debería aceptar….

….Debería….no

No…tu eres mía y tus fans no lo saben

bueno ni tu…Nunca lo harás

Pero no necesitas saberlo

No es necesario….nunca lo fue

Pero eres mía, sabes que te amo pero no sabes que me perteneces

No te culpo, eres despistada aparte ni aunque te lo gritara en la cara te darías cuenta, tal ves es porque me rechazaste que ya no eres capaz de ver más allá de la mera amistad que tú misma dijiste en la que debemos seguir

No debería estar torturándome con estos pensamientos, pero no lo puedo evitar pensar en esa relación que nunca fue mientras te veo firmando autógrafos de tus fans por haber ganado la carrera

pero me torturo, me torturo fantaseando que eres mia y que no lo sabes….pero es una menuda mentira

Pero me gusta engañarme, decirme muchas mentiras para mantener viva la ilusión, pero es hora de ver la realidad

Y la realidad me dice que no eres mía, es solo mi ridículo anhelo

Son solo meros sueños, donde te tengo a mi merced, donde tu locura por amarme es similar a la que yo siento por ti en la realidad y en esa fantasia tomo el control, no solo de tu cuerpo sino de todo tu ser…pero son solo sueños

Y la realidad también susurra que no me amas

Pero finjo que tengo el control

Y eso te molesta

Como ahora por ejemplo que al darte cuenta de mi presencia te acercas a saludar abriéndote paso entre los idiotas que no dejan de mirarte ahora desde lejos

-Eh Shizuru que te dije.-intentas sacarme en cara tu fácil victoria en la carrera, pero eso poco o nada me importa, lo único que llama mi atención es ver tu expresión de felicidad y esa radiante sonrisa socarrona.-

-Ara ara Natsuki estás pensando en tomarme como premio?.-veo que tu expresión de burla cambia a una de incomodidad al escucharme, yo ante eso no puedo evitar sonreir, es la unica forma de demostrarte que tengo un pequeño control en tu humor

por lo menos eso

Un pequeño control de ti

Pero yo lo quiero todo

-no empieces.-me adviertes mientras finges sonar molesta aunque lo estas…pero solo un poco

-felicidades.-digo por fin sincera

Veo como asientes y ensanchas tu sonrisa y a este punto no puedo evitar dejar de contemplar, no puedo evitarlo sabes, aunque es tu culpa después de todo por tener una figura asi

Por tener ese brillante cabello azul  
Por tener esos ojos esmeraldas  
Por tener ese nose que haces que caiga a tus pies

Haces que ahora tenga las ganas de querer tocarte, tocar tu rostro con mi mano….acariciar tu piel, pero no, no tengo justificación para hacerlo y las ganas me matan, y ese molesto cosquilleo en mis dedos seguirán ahí molestándome

Y tú no lo sabes

Pero hay otras cosas que no sabes

Ya alejándome de fantasías y estúpidos delirios donde eres mía  
Hay algo importante que quiero decirte

Algo que también no sabes

No…no es que quiera decirte que te amo, eso ya te lo dije y asentí el golpe de tu rechazo

La verdad es que al final acepté la beca para estudiar en el extranjero

Eso es precisamente por lo que hoy vine a verte, mas que para felicitarte por la victoria de tu carrera es para darte la noticia, pero no quiero arruinar tu momento de felicidad, que los tienes pocos, no quiero ser la que provoque que tu sonrisa se desdibuje de tu rostro

Entonces me callo

Me quedo en silencio justo cuando estaba por decirlo y tu me miras y preguntas que me sucede, yo vuelvo a recuperar la compostura y te digo que no es nada y cambio de tema rápidamente aludiendo de que me cuentes a detalle lo sucedido en la carrera

Escucho tu relato, tienes una expresión de niña con la mirada brillante mientras explicas como es que fuiste pasar a tus oponentes en la última vuelta

Se siente bien oir tu voz

Escucharte con ese tono particularmente feliz

Como quisiera que me digas con ese mismo timbre que me amas  
Que me quieres  
Que soy todo para ti…  
….que me digas que te mueres de celos y si otra persona llama mi atención  
...que se te hace dificil el solo hecho de respirar si no estas a mi lado

Que me digas que que no puedes dormir en las noches porque no puedes de dejar de pensar en mi

Menudo delirio que no sabes

y no sabes que yo si te digo que te quiero, que te digo que eres todo para mi, que me muero de celos todos los días, que no puedo respirar si no estás a mi lado, o que no puedo conciliar el sueño en las noches porque cada que cierro los ojos apareces en mi mente

…vez que no sabes

…me iré, pero eso si lo sabrás cuando ya esté lejos

Espero que me recuerdes, no estoy muy segura pero espero que ser la primera persona que rechazaste te haga acordar más de mí que de otros fallidos candidatos, por lo menos que te acuerdes de mi mas que los demas...solo un poco..no pido que pienses con locura en mi porque se que es imposible

yo no se si ese pequeño deseo se hara realidad

pero tu si sabes…y sabes que te amo

pero no sabes de mis delirios

y nunca lo haras...porque ambas sabemos que mi amor no es correspondido

...

bueno esta pequeña historia desde el punto de vista de Shizuru me sienta bien, nose porque

la mayoría de fics lo hacen desde elpunto de vista de Natsuki asi que supongo que variar un poco esta bien ^^

muchas gracias por leer

salu2


	2. Chapter 2

hola a chicas

que bueno que les haya gustado el corto

y como me pidieron una segunda parte  
aqui se las traigo

* * *

A QUE NO SABES DE MIS DELIRIOS.-PARTE FINAL

* * *

Suspiro mientras sigo pensando en sí estuvo bien lo que hice o mejor dicho lo que estoy haciendo

Irme sin despedirme de ti, Natsuki

Pero no quería arruinar tu momento, en especial cuando todas las compañeras fueron a felicitarle al bar, aunque debo admitir que Nao, Mai y las demás llegaron en el tiempo justo y eso hizo posible que me escapara de la fiesta sin llamar la atención

Entre pensamientos y dudas termino de alistar las maletas y el equipaje, miro la hora y es apenas las 9 de la noche, lo hice más rápido de lo que pensé

Sé que va ser muy difícil dormir y esperar hasta mañana, lo más probable es que me quede despierta esperando con mi mente hecho un lio la hasta la hora del embarque

Al final de esto aun no decido si llamarte antes de subir al vuelo o cuando ya esté en Alemania

Todavía no estoy segura de en qué momento hacerlo, nunca he estado tan insegura de mis decisiones últimamente, me siento tan vulnerable, lo único que puedo asegurarme a mi misma es que jamás volveré a verte  
Ya no regresaré

Me quedare allí o a donde el mundo me lleve lejos

No puedo evitar cuestionarme mi propia convicción que vacila ante mis ojos, el solo pensar que en mi ausencia alguien podrá hacerse contigo me llena de rabia y desesperación pero sucedería tarde o temprano y no soportaría que eso pase en mi propia cara

Pero pasaría…y pasara

Y espero que el dolor sea menor si estoy lejos y no sé de ti

Que desesperada puedo estar como para aceptar lo que acabo de decidir, pero todo sea por el bien de las dos

Soy un peligro estando a tu lado, los celos no los controlo, me es insoportable tanto que el solo hecho de ver a alguien junto a ti es motivo suficiente como para plantearme de lo que podría ser capaz si tu eres la que quiere llamar la atención de esa persona y no al revés

la respuesta es simple

Te haría infeliz, no permitiría que mires a otra persona aun cuando no tengamos relación alguna más que la de amistad

Puedo ser muy perversa y si hasta ahora no has visto ese lado es porque he llegado a mi límite

Pero ya todo está por terminar

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo a la hora, 9:30

Escucho el sonido del timbre que me devuelve a la realidad, pensando en quien podría ser recuerdo que pedí minutos antes de las 9 una pizza  
Voy casi corriendo porque muero de hambre y me quedo helada cuando te veo al abrir

Mi rostro de susto y sorpresa debe causarte gracia ya que te veo sonreír casi con burla

En ese instante de vacilación intento recuperar la compostura pero no puedo

-Natsuki, que sorpresa que estés aquí…pero debiste avisarme que venias.-le digo despacio y puedo notar como mis palabras sonaron desesperadas, casi como temblando

Me miras curiosa tal vez porque te has percatado del pequeño temblor en mis labios o de mi actitud

-así pues tú debiste avisarme que te ibas de la fiesta.-responde mientras pasas de mi.-porque no me dijiste que regresabas a tu habitación  
Mi cuerpo se tensa mientras intento idear algo coherente para que lo creas

-no me sentía muy bien.-digo apenas mientras siento como mis piernas pierden fuerza y es que cuando pasas el pequeño recorrido hacia mi cama te das cuenta de las maletas acomodadas en un rincón y momentos después puedo ver en tus ojos que empiezas a sospechar lo que quiero ocultar

-y estas maletas.-preguntas un tanto curiosa pero sería.-te vas de viaje?

Te miro conteniendo la respiración y es que esto no lo vi venir por ningún lado, en primer lugar jamás imaginé que vendrías a ver si yo estaba en mi habitación, no calcule esa remota posibilidad y ahora entre la desesperación y la tensión al verte está complicando hacerme de una excusa

-s..si si me voy a visitar unos días a mi tía.-me miras seria como no creyendo mis palabras, no …no me crees ya que te veo dudar pero no te atreves a decírmelo a la cara

-porque no me lo dijiste.-reclamas un tanto renuente mientras te quedas mirándome como intentando analizar mi postura haber si soy lo suficientemente idiota como para delatarme.-es por eso que te escabulliste tan temprano

Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que estas intentando hacer con esas preguntas, pero es que acaso piensas que soy como tus amigas tan ingenuas y fáciles de engañar

No; al contrario Natsuki, en este juego jamás podrás ganarme y lo sabes….

Sonrió un poco al escuchar mis propios pensamientos

-Ara ara, me has pillado Natsuki.-ves como te engaño tan solo fingiendo mis expresiones de siempre y mi tono particular, que fácil me digo mientras te veo recuperar la fe en mis palabras.-si, no creí que fuera necesario decírtelo

-ah como crees.-reclamas ahora si con una postura hostil pero que me indica que no hay peligro alguno.-debiste decírmelo para ayudarte por lo menos

-shh, es que no es la gran cosa Natsuki, además deberías regresar a la fiesta, que mira que si no estás empezaran a enfadarse contigo  
-que se aguanten, además necesito darme un respiro por las tonterías de Nao.-exclamas mientras te echas en el mueble

Te miro ahora más relajada y es que por un momento creí que me descubrirías

Mientras yo insisto sutilmente en que tienes que regresar tú me ignoras y tan solo te pones a comentar de la fiesta, quejándote de que hasta Mai te molesta y no sabes porque se la agarran contigo

Pasado un tiempo y después de mis insistencias te levantas molesta mientras te encoges de hombros y me dices regresar, sé que no me pides que vaya contigo porque te acabo de decirte que mi vuelo sale temprano

-vale ni modo ya deja de botarme que me voy, ah a por cierto cuando regresas.-

-un par de días.-miento, se que decirte una semana o dos te podría alterar de mala manera y estarías loca si supieras la verdad.- me vas a extrañar verdad?.-sonrío de medio lado mientras te remueves incomoda  
-ya quisieras.-respondes orgullosa y yo suelto una pequeña risa  
Vez que fácil es engañarte

Me miras como dudando si despedirte o no, al final tu personalidad puede mas y tan solo me dices

"buen viaje"

Yo asiento mientras te acompaño a la salida pero de un momento a otro te detienes abruptamente

Escucho el sonido de tu celular timbrar

-hola Mai…si..si ya estoy regresando es que estoy con Shizuru…ah sí ya sé que se va de viaje.-te veo abrir los ojos de manera diferente mientras empiezo a temer de de lo que te dice Mai, ella es la única que sabe de mi viaje por ser miembro del consejo de facultad

Poco a poco tu expresión cambia y me miras de reojo y en ese momento entiendo de que la muy estúpida te está contando la verdadera razon

-no no te equivocas, ella está yendo para visitar a su tía.-le respondes pero parece que te dice el motivo de la beca y es entonces que tus ojos se quedan mirando un punto fijo y dejas de hablar, tan solo escuchas las palabras de Mai y después pareces dejar de escucharla

Yo intento no desesperarme y hago el ademan de no haber entendido la conversación ni nada pero tu mirada me hace dudar

Te veo colgar tu celular mientras cierras la puerta de la habitación y me empujas increpándome con la mirada

-una tia?.-  
-qué?...  
-Mai me acaba de llamar para decirme si me despedí de ti porque te vas por la beca.-susurras con frialdad.-me engañaste?

Asiento levemente viéndome descubierta y maldiciendo a la mala suerte

Pero me digo a mi misma que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mantener mi postura y evitar que la situación se salga de control

-y te ibas a ir así sin mas?.-  
-te lo iba a decir.-digo con voz calma pero siento mi corazón acelerado porque nose como es que pueda terminar esto.-  
-Cuando lo ibas hacer.-reclamas mientras me miras con furia.-cuando me diera cuenta de que no regresaras?...  
-perdóname Natsuki no quería mentirte.-vale, si quería

Bueno ya no importa lo que suceda

es inevitable

Incluso ahora que te veo y te estoy diciendo la verdad me creo capaz de no dar marcha atrás, no importa si estas molesta conmigo por no decírtelo o si te pones triste ante mis ojos o si me reclamas… o si me pides que me quede ya nada me hará cambiar de opinión

-cómo pudiste ocultarme esto.-te veo hastiada, mientras sigues reclamando mi actitud amiga y agregas que me tenías confianza pero ya no

…Deberías saber que poco me importa

Tus palabras me afectan, lo siento en mi pecho…en mi corazón

Y es que es verdad

He traicionado tu confianza

Aun así no puedo traicionar mi decisión

-tienes razón.-alego fingiendo derrota y suplicando perdón.-lo siento.-repito por tercera o cuarta vez esa palabra, ya perdí la cuenta…-no quería arruinar tu día  
-ya lo has hecho.-espetas con rabia

Suspiro sin saber que mas decir o mejor dicho sigo con mi actuación de pena para que pares con tus ataques y me dejes sola y así pueda olvidar todo lo ocurrido contigo hasta hoy

Me sorprendo de mi misma al verme tan decidida en este momento y es que pensaba que podría dejar de lado si te enterabas de la verdad pero no…

-y no vas a decirme nada?!.-agregas, yo tan solo muevo la cabeza pensando en que mas quieres que te diga

Te veo furiosa y que pierdes los papeles al no responderte…

Siento el golpe de la cachetada en mi mejilla que me lanzas tan inesperadamente, supongo que me lo merezco por todo lo que hice y por cómo me estoy comportando

-di algo maldición Shizuru!.-estas cejada por la furia pero te has dado cuenta de que el golpe ha sido fuerte

Pasa el tiempo y el silencio empieza a susurrar cosas

Al parecer te vez arrepentida de tu acto mientras lo meditas sentada en la cama y yo sigo de pie sin saber muy bien como continuar, si decidir por seguir fingiendo o apresurar las cosas para que salgas y ya no vuelvas nunca mas

-¿por qué te vas?.-menuda pregunta lanzas después de una cachetada  
Dudo de responder o seguir callada, probablemente ya no me creas lo que te diga pero te veo desear por una respuesta, como si quisieras saber a través de mi voz si estoy resentida por el golpe que me acabas de dar  
-por que mas….la beca es una oportunidad que no puedo permitir que se me escape.-te veo relajarte al escuchar una respuesta…  
de escuchar mi voz sin resentimiento  
-no te creo.-lo sabía

Sabía que ya no me creerías

-es por mi cierto?.-me quedo helada por la sorpresa

Cruzamos miradas por unos instantes, son solo suposiciones tuyas, estas dudando de tu propia afirmación y entonces me doy cuenta de tu astucia y de lo que intentas hacer

Estas lanzando palabras al aire solo para ver mi reacción y así puedas saber si es verdad o no

Que ingenua eres

Yo no puedo caer en ninguna de tus trampas

-no para nada.-respondo apenas mirándote a los ojos haciéndote dudar de nuevo y ocultando la verdad a través de mis ojos.-  
-y si te pido que te quedes.-preguntas con leve desesperación y a este punto no puedo definir a que estás jugando

Y no entiendo porque me preguntas eso, si podría ser más fácil que me digas que me quede asi de frente

O es que sigues buscando algún gesto que no te voy a dar

-no es necesario.-digo mientras apenas sonrío negando con la cabeza.-ya tome la decisión  
-quédate.-susurras lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharte

Mentiría si te dijera que no me mueves el piso con lo que me dices  
Pero no hay vuelta atrás, no soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta de tu desesperación, desesperación que te está llevando a decir o hacer cosas que no sientes

Irónico

es lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo

-lo siento.-me miras con el orgullo lastimado, como si te hubiera costado un mundo decirme eso pero ahora que te niego lo que me pides, parece que no quieres aceptarlo.- perdóname

-que quieres que haga.-vuelvo a negarte con la cabeza sintiendo tu angustia

Ves que la situación te está haciendo decir cosas sin sentido?

-no Natsuki.- sonrío de medio lado pensando en la proposición

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

como puedes preguntarme algo así

Si no tuviera la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, te arrastraría a la cama y te diría que me hagas el amor…solo con eso me lo pensaría para quedarme  
Pero tengo voluntad

Y eso me ayuda a no desesperarme como tú lo estás haciendo

Aunque es mi culpa lo que está sucediendo debe terminar ahora

-vale creo que hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, será mejor que te marches.-sentencio.-  
-no.-exclamas mientras te pones frente a mi encarándome.-dime qué quieres que haga para que te quedes…cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo  
-tranquila.-susurro.-no tiene nada que ver contigo, deja de pensar que si.-mentira

Vale; si lo repites de rodillas eso ultimo bien que podría darte esperanzas

Ves lo perversa que puedo ser…pensando ya en estas cosas

-cualquier cosa.-vuelves a decir de nuevo mientras que yo te miro seria pero en el fondo estoy por dejarme llevar  
-No.-me acerco y te abrazo suavemente intentando tranquilizarte porque ya estás por demás exasperada.- será mejor que te vayas

No quieres aceptar mi respuesta y te alejas de mí

Como si tuviera la culpa de esta desgracia

O es que acaso sabes que estoy fingiendo y por eso me sigues sin creer

-¿me sigues amando Shizuru?.-preguntas de repente en tu último intento a ver si cometo algún error

Sin embargo nose cual sería en este caso

Mentirte y decirte que ya no

o decirte la verdad

-porque me preguntas eso.-  
-tan solo quiero saberlo.-sigues sonando molesta pero no te culpo  
-tú lo sabes.-respondo como dudando  
-no, no lo sé.-tú tono sale colérico, quieres calmarte pero no puedes  
-importa?... nada va a cambiar.-

Tu expresión se pone fría y dura al igual que tu mirada, mirada que me ataca y me duele sin decirme nada

-sí, tienes razón.-dices por fin.-que estupidez

Estas rendida, hastiada, harta, molesta, dolida y tantas cosas mas  
Me doy cuenta que al ser de tus mejores amigas he sido de alguna forma alguien importante para ti

Mala suerte para las dos

¿no lo crees?

-regresaras verdad?.-por fin lo aceptas y me alegro aunque sigues hostil pareces haber entendido mi punto de que no hay manera de convencerme  
-claro.- sonrío de medio lado y entonces me miras fijamente como si te hubieras dado cuenta de mi descuido

Demasiado fingido

-no volverás.-me muerdo el labio y me muestro nerviosa ante tus palabras  
-si lo hare, te lo prometo  
-deja de mentir!.-gritas harta de todo esto.-no volverás…no lo harás!

Me quedo en silencio culpándome de ese pequeño gran error

Tan cerca y tan lejos

Maldita mala suerte si Mai no te hubiera llamado esto no estaría pasando

-te quedas callada de nuevo?.-reclamas enfadada.-menuda mentirosa resultaste

Vale dime lo que quieras no me interesa

Descarga tu frustración e ira como si tuviera la culpa de todo

Pero fue mi culpa y no la tuya así que me merezco las palabras de desprecio y rencor que me lanzas cual puñal envenenado

Me mantengo firme mientras sigues lanzando palabras dolidas y muestras tu rostro desencajado y me miras recriminándome cosas que no van al caso, para cuando acabas me miras y aprietas los puños y es que sigo con el mismo semblante tranquilo haciéndote ver que lo que me dices no me duele, no me afecta

pero si lo hace

-ya es tarde.-susurro .-será mejor que te vayas.-  
-estas idiota no?.-bramas.-yo no me largo de aquí  
-no entiendo, ya me has dicho de todo, que mas quieres decirme.-  
-solo dime si sigues enamorada de mi.-  
-si te lo digo te vas?.-asientes mientras que yo medito la respuesta

De nuevo contemplando la posibilidad

Decirte la verdad podría ser el error

-eso fue ya hace tiempo.-digo como recordando ese momento, cuando mi desesperación me gano y te lo dije aquel día que salimos después de clases, tal vez el alcohol fue lo que me motivo, pero apagaste mis esperanzas en el acto diciéndome que no sientes lo mismo que yo y que solo podemos ser amigas

Y pensé que después de mi estúpida confesión nuestra relación cambiaria pero siguió igual, casi como si nunca hubiera pasado

Qué bien manejamos la situación

-Natsuki ya no siento lo mismo de antes.-eso es verdad…

No te estoy mintiendo

Es más fuerte que aquella vez, aunque nose como es posible

Es más fuerte, mi amor es más intenso…

tanto que me duele de solo pensar hasta donde podría llegar si sigo estando a tu lado

-entiendo.-susurras al increparme con la mirada y te das cuenta que no hay mentira en lo que digo y te desesperas, vuelves a desesperarte, intentas gritar lo se

quieres arremeter contra mí para golpearme o que se yo

Pero te contienes y vas camino a la puerta, estas tan enfadada conmigo que no te atreves a mirarme y yo tampoco me atrevo a hacerlo

Suspiro aliviada al ver que por fin esto está terminando pero escucho como detienes tus pasos antes de salir, así de repente

Que te detiene?

-no…no te creo.-vuelves a decir y no sé porque lo repites, creo que tratas de convencerte a ti misma más que a mi

Me doy la vuelta para insistir en que ya tienes que irte y dejarme sola  
Pero me detengo de decir algo mientras que tu rostro y tu mirada me miran con angustia, realmente solo dices tus palabras para creer que son ciertas

-que haces.-digo un tanto intranquila al ver cómo sin dejar de verme a los ojos bajas el cierre de tu chaqueta y yo me quedo mirándote intentando descifrar tus intenciones pero no puedo

Mi respiración se acelera cuando te la quitas para después sacarte de encima tu polera dejando al descubierto una imagen que quiero reprimir

Nose que pensar al verte ahí parada ahí casi desnuda tan solo con tu sujetador negro cubriendo tus pechos

-que estás haciendo Natsuki.-ahora tu pareces ignorarme mientras que empiezo a sentirme acorralada viendo como desabotonas tu jean y ya se lo que va a suceder a continuación y entro en pánico

-detente.-no me escuchas y sigues desnudándote frente a mi

Para cuando entro en razón ya solo estas con el sujetador y una panti del mismo color y yo siento que me voy a volver loca viendo tu cuerpo como siempre quise hacerlo, tu perfecta figura, tus contorneadas piernas, tu delgada cintura a este punto ya dejo de cuestionarme porque lo haces

Es demasiado

No puedo hacer o pensar si estas tan cerca de esa manera

-tú no te vas de aquí.-dices desesperada pero firme y yo ya no entiendo que mierda te pasa.-no lo harás

Mis labios tiemblan intentando decirte que ya es suficiente pero mi voz no sale y mi cuerpo calla, apenas y puedo retroceder unos pasos viendo con temor como te quitas tus últimas dos prendas y yo ya estoy empezando a delirar en mi mente

n..  
no…  
no..no puedo pensar en nada

Realmente quiero intentar pero me es imposible si tú, el objeto de mis fantasías esta delante de mi totalmente desnuda y acercándose lentamente

-n..no no lo hagas.-digo ya rendida mientras se lo que va a ocurrir.-detente

Pero no me haces caso

Yo vuelvo a retroceder torpemente hasta que ya no puedo más por la pared detrás de mí

Que tratas de hacer es lo que me pregunto pero parece tan obvio que no puedo creer

Quiero esquivarte hacia un costado pero es tarde llegas y pones tu brazo apoyado en el murete al costado de mi cabeza para que no pueda hacerlo

Estoy temblando y mis piernas fallan, de no ser porque estoy apoyada en la pared caería al suelo

No puedo

No puedo saber que tramas…ni porque estas desnuda frente a mi

Quiero creer que en algún momento después de la discusión caí dormida

Pero no

-Natsuki.-susurro tu nombre en un intento por saber que me digas que está sucediendo.-n..no por favor.-contengo el aliento al ver tus intenciones y cierro los ojos

Siento un suave roce en mis labios y pierdo la razón y los espasmos en mi cuerpo no cesan al no poder soportar tal sensación

¿Estás tentando a la suerte sabes?

O es que ya estoy delirando y nada de esto está pasando

Pierdo toda fuerza al sentir tu lengua invadir mi boca, la cordura desaparece y me dejo llevar

Pierdo el control

Caigo en la desesperación en la que estabas tú y lo sigues estando

te tomo con fuerza y ahora yo soy la que te empuja a la cama

Nose que estas tratando de hacer

O que es lo que quieres probar con esto

Que todo lo que he dicho es mentira?  
Que te sigo amando con locura y desesperación?  
Que eres capaz de hacerme perder la razón…  
ya no me importa

Tú me estas provocando de esta manera

Va ser solo tu culpa…si…eso

…es solo tu culpa

Te estoy culpando mientras ahora soy yo la que está encima de ti besándote el cuello agobiada por el deseo, buscando tu boca para devorarla con rudeza ….demasiado delicioso como para no hacerlo de esta manera

Siento como respiras agitada intentando buscar aire, cosa que no te otorgo porque te vuelvo a quitar el aliento y si te asfixias no es mi problema

Has rebasado mi límite con esta última estupidez que acabas de hacer

Jugaste con fuego

ahora quémate

Escucho tus leves gemidos mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo, acarician cada parte, delinean tus curvas, no, no puedes evitar reprimir el placer que veo en tus ojos y mi lujuria se desborda cada que escucho tus gritos que intentas callar

Mira lo que has causado

No…no puedes mirar, tus ojos están cerrados mientras me hago con tu ser, estas demasiado absorta en el placer por el roce y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos

Pero si lo estas sintiendo

Y al mismo tiempo yo estoy llegando más al borde de la locura

veo como mi razón se pierde a cada roce entre tu piel y la mis

Siempre supe que si esto llegaba a pasar me volvería loca antes de si quiera llegar a tocarte, pues bien siente como mi locura te consume lentamente

estas agitada intentando ganar aire pero no lo puedes hacer, tus jadeos y gemidos siempre son rotos por mi boca y tu cuerpo parece estar al borde del colapso

Como el mío

Pero esto no va a terminar hasta que caiga desmayada de cansancio  
Lo siento por ti

-S….Shizuru.-escucho que dices mi nombre entre jadeos.-p..por favor…no te vayas.-

¿Eso era entonces?

Tu estupidez fue para esto

-no...-me detengo mientras escucho mi propia respiración acelerada y las ganas de seguir me matan pero fue suficiente escuchar tu voz para recuperar la poca lucidez que vuelve a desvanecerse lentamente.-no puedes hacer nada

Vuelvo a repetirte mientras te acerco con fiereza a mi y con mi boca te tomo por el cuello haciendo que escape un gemido de dolor y placer

-p..por favor.-suplicas mientras aprietas tus manos a la sabana y arqueas tu cuerpo en señal de que estas llegando al climax

Juegas sucio Natsuki

Te aprovechas de mi debilidad por ti y ahora con tu ultima suplica todo se desmorona, yo no soy la perversa

Tú lo eres

No te respondo pero ya he perdido, me vuelvo a acercar a tus labios para seguir saciándome de ti, y tú sigues desesperada por querer saber una respuesta a tu suplica pero también te pierdes por las sensaciones y el calor agobiante en tu cuerpo... y te dejas llevar

ya no te importa escuchar la respuesta que suplicabas

Pero ya lo sabes

O mejor dicho te lo haré saber hasta que pierda la conciencia

fin

* * *

bue

para las que decian que nunca hago finales felices

ahi lo tienen u.u

que mas feliz que esto

espero que les haya gustado

salu2


End file.
